


Good Puppy

by going_slightly_mad



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternative Au, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Drabble, Gay Sex, M/M, Petplay, Puppy Play, Top Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_slightly_mad/pseuds/going_slightly_mad
Summary: Minseok and Chanyeol engage in some petplay
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Good Puppy

"Yeollie," Minseok called out. "C'mere boy," he continued and clapped his hands together. 

Almost immediately he could hear the thud of Yeol's knee pads against the hardwood floor and an excited yip. Minseok beamed when his precious pup came into view, tail wagging from side to side, the happiest gleam illuminating his big eyes. The honey brown fluffy ears on the top of his head bouced cheerfully as he approached his handler. 

Minseok crouched down and held out his arms. Yeol immediately pressed his cheek against Minseok's warm palm, smiling as the elder scratched behind his ear with his free hand. 

"Aww, always so affectionate," Minseok chuckled when Yeol licked his hand briskly. "I adore you too, my best boy." Yeol preened under the praise and wiggled his behind along with his tail. 

"Let's go to the living room, okay?" Minseok asked and got up. "This time you can be on the couch too," he added with a grin. He knew how his puppy would love the couch as he was never allowed on it. Furniture was off-limits for dogs after all. 

He guessed Yeollie's reaction. The pup barked excitedly and rushed down the hallway to the living room. Minseok watched him go, amused. It was endearing how such small, trivial things could make Yeollie so happy.

The two snuggled on the couch, Minseok leaning against the armrest with Yeollie's head on his lap, fingers idly carding through his bleached hair. Yeol's body was lax as he curled himself into a ball to the elder's side. His mind was pleasantly hazy, the only thoughts being how good his handler's touch felt and how good and masculine he smelt. Every now and then he let out little whines when Minseok tugged on his hair lightly or when it sneaked to his exposed cock.

"Well hello there," Minseok chuckled when Yeol pressed his face into the elder's crotch. He'd turned around so that his knees were tucked under his chest and his perky ass was up. Yeol mouthed over the fabric and inhaled the comforting, familiar scent.

He whined against the annoyingly still concealed cock when Minseok ran his warm palm over his back. Nimble fingers stopped to momentarily play with his simple yet elegant harness before moving further to teasingly tug on the buttplug making Yeol gasp. 

"Is my boy getting excited, huh?" Minseok grinned and bucked up into the pup's face. Yeol looked up with pleading eyes and attempted to take the zipper of Minseok's pants between his teeth without avail. He was getting so needy, desparate to make his owner feel good and to be close to him, taste him. 

Suddenly he got up and before Minseok could ask what was he doing, he'd settled on the floor between his legs. He nudged Minseok's cock with his nose, feeling it straining against its confines. He felt a hand once again petting his hair and moving to scratch under his chin. Yeol let his mouth hang open and eyes fall closed at the pleasant touch.

"Yeah, I think I'm done waiting," Minseok announced, trying to sound more composed than he was. Yeol perked up and watched as the elder quickly opened the button and zipper on his jeans, letting his cock spring out on its own. "Come get your treat."

Mouth salivating, Yeol rushed to lick all over that divine cock. His mind was spinning as he could taste and smell the musk and what was distinctively Minseok. He was so turned on he began rutting against the couch, mind filled with only arousal and Minseok. He was tonguing sloppily, saliva smearing all over the elder's length as well as his own face. 

He occasionally gave little kiss-like pecks on the wet shaft or gave a little suck or two, although puppies can't usually couldn't do those things. Arousal coiled in his stomach and made him rut harder as Minseok let out sinful sighs and little grunts as Yeol's warm, eager tongue glided over his cock.

"Fuck, puppy, you look so sweet even when you're this cock-hungry," Minseok grunted and ran a thumb over Yeol's cheek lovingly before holding his face against his crotch. Sweat began to form on his temple as he resisted the urge to just fuck the younger's mouth.

Yeol moaned against Minseok's pubes and choked on the cock cramming his throat. He pulled back to give a little lick to the base before sitting back onto his heels and tilting his head to the side. It was a sign he had something other than taking a break he wanted to express.

Minseok bit his lower lip and admired his debauched pup who stared back at him with dark eyes blown wide with lust. Yeol's face was wet with saliva and precum, lips slightly puffy and red, dusty nipples erect not to mention his leaking cock. What a sight indeed.

"What is it, boy?" Minseok asked while stroking himself leisurely. Yeol moved forward and pushed his head against the smaller's stomach, trying to nudge him to lay back. Though, not before swiping away the precum from Minseok's tip and eliciting a delightful sound from the man. 

"Ah, you want me to lay down? Okay," Minseok finally understood and shimmied so that we has on his back. Yeol let out a happy yip and climbed onto the couch. Minseok pulled his legs up to his chest and kept them spread for the puppy to do what he pleased. 

Yeol rubbed his face against his handler, loving how his cock and balls dragged over his face. He thought it as being marked by the elder's scent. It was primal, it was filthy, it was wonderful. Yeollie whined high-pitched and oh, so aroused. He gave a long, wet lick over the elder's enterance making him hiss in surprise. "Fuck," Minseok groaned in a deep tone.

Yeol loved the sting when Minseok tugged on his hair and how it made his dick twitch.

Then Minseok gently pushed him away. "Get down, boy. Down," he commanded. 

The pup was practically vibrating in anticipation as he was chest pressed to the floor, ass up. He was panting, long tongue out and eyes dilated.

"My needy puppy," Minseok spoke softly. "So cute." The man's warm hand came to caress the back of Yeollie's neck, running it along his spine leaving goose bumps in its wake and down to spread his cheeks. 

"My, my, my," Minseok ran a finger in circles around the younger's enterance, stretched taut by the artificial tail. He sounded so sexy and his cock was ruddy and throbbing. "So pretty and ready for me, aren't you, Yeollie?"

The latter let out a long, pitiful whine and pushed back towards his owner. 

Minseok took a hold of the plug and twisted it in its place and gently fucked it deeper, eliciting the most human-like moan yet from the younger. Then he finally drew it out with an obscene squelch.

Minseok marvelled at the wet, well-stretched hole that now clenched on itself. He took his finger to the soft rim, dipping it in a little and making Yeol gasp.

"Oh, fuck," Minseok groaned.

"Your body is craving for me isn't it, Yeol? The puppy needs to be bred, hm?" 

The younger whined pathetically, trying to spread his ass more and canted his hips. Minseok's words were driving him crazy, he was sure he could come from just the man's dirty talk one day.

All of a sudden the hot, blunt head of the elder's cock was rubbing against his hole. Yeol gnawed on his lip to stay silent as Minseok sunk inside him inch by inch, going unnecessarily slow. He quietly groaned as well, no matter how Yeol had worn the plug, his heated walls still hugged his shaft nice and snug.

Once he bottomed out, Minseok placed one hand on Yeol's waist and gripped his shoulder with the other to support himself as he began fucking the younger in earnest. He altered between hard and mean thrusts and a deep grind when his balls were pressed against Yeol's ass, making him feel every inch of his hard rod.

"You take me so well," Minseok said breathlessly and pounded vigorously into the younger's ass. "Such a good, good boy for me. Taking cock like a champ." 

Yeollie could only hang his head, let out whines and take the elder's ministrations. It felt too fucking good. He was sweaty all over and he felt one of his ears threaten to fall off. His cock was ridiculously hard as it bounced along Minseok's thrusts, a little puddle of precum already on the floor below him. His knees were killing him but he could worry about that later.

As if reading his mind, Minseok made him lie flat on his stomach. His sweaty skin tended to stick to the hardwood but he barely registered it as Minseok grinded deep, deep inside him now as their position was easier. 

Yeollie began whimpering, practically howling, as his slick cock chaffed against the floor. He felt his release nearing and muscles contracting even tighter around Minseok. The elder kept hitting his prostate and he surely couldn't last long anymore.

"Cum for me, pup. It's okay. You've done so well," Minseok whispered lowly in Yeol's ear and completed his encouragement with a bite on the other's earlobe. That was it. 

Yeol wailed and clawed the floor as he came, vision going blurry. He heard Minseok swear under his breath and quickly pull out. He moved to stay on his knees before him to release streaks of hot cum all over his face, trickling down his chin and neck.

"That's my good little breeding bitch," Minseok hummed, audibly satisfied and gave his pup a dirty kiss.

Chanyeol laid still, limbs aching from exertion, chest heaving. His mind was still fuzzy but he was starting to slowly feel like himself again. He opened his eyes when he felt Minseok gently petting his sweaty hair and detaching the fluffy ears. He was met with the most loving eyes and smile ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something small I had in my drafts but if you liked it, I'd be more than happy to know.


End file.
